The Story Behind the Veil
by mcmahon0833
Summary: Now complete and working on sequel.the story behind the era...look for it.Ever wonder exactly how the Hunter Steph story went in detail? I think I know. HHH Stephanie McMahon family..etc
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, nada..it's all vince mcmahon's!

Stephanie was woken up by the blinding light coming from her hotel window. As soon as she sat up, she wondered why her terrible hangover headache that was coming on fast had not already woken her up. She pulled the covers off of her to get up and close the blinds. She then realized she was completely nude.

"Wow, how drunk was I last night… I hope I didn't get sick on my clothes or anything." she said to herself aloud.

She then realized it was her wedding day and she and the girls had gone out in Vegas last night. The events came back to her. They were all at a casino…no a club in a casino…yeah that was it. She had to have taken more shots that night than beers. She remembers dancing and having a great time.

"Damn, I must have to have woken up naked."

Then she remembered. It wasn't all fun. She did run into DX at the club. That big nosed Hunter kept getting in her face asking her to dance and man handling her. They left soon though. The rest of the night went well.. didn't it?

"_Wait, I don't remember anything else about that night" _Steph thought.

The phone rang, so she went around her bed to answer it.

"Stephanie we are all downstairs at the spa, where are you? You were suppose to get your hair done first!?" Lydia her maid of honor screamed in the receiver.

"Jesus Lydia I'm coming right now…if someone would have woken me up on time this wouldn't have happened!" Stephanie screamed back.

"Woken you up in time…Steph we didn't even know if you were still alive after disappearing last night… just get done here. The hair dresser is getting impatient" Lydia said calming down a bit.

"ok." said steph.

_Disappeared? I didn't disappeared. You all ditched me..wait..I did leave. Cause I was getting sick..YES that was it! I was getting sick so I was going to the bathroom. Nothing more embarrassing than throwing in front of the a crowd. Is that why I woke up naked? Did I get sick? How the hell did I get to my room?_

Stephanie was waiting for the elevator when she heard her phone beeped meaning she had a voice message so she listened..

"Baby, it's Andrew. Lydia just called me worried sick where you are. She thinks you may have snuck off to my room. I'm sure you are fine but call me back so I don't have to worry. Love ya."

"_Love ya? It's our wedding day and he still says love ya?"_

Stephanie calls him and tells him she is fine and that Lydia is just a drama queen. She told him she doesn't remember the end of last night.

"What do you mean you don't remember last night?! Where did you do? Where did you wake up?" Andrew started getting loud.

"Calm down Andrew, I woke up in my own bed. I'm fine. We're fine."

She hung up as she got in the spa and Lydia approached her.

"Hey girl. I' sorry for yelling at you this morning. You had us all worried to death though. Don't worry I didn't resort to calling your father though. Lord we would have had made a rucus if we called him…."

Lydia trailed off blabbering as Stephanie wondered what all happened last night. It possibly could have been that she felt sick, went to her room, got sick on her clothes, took them off, and passed out. It has happened before. Due to her reputation, she was a huge party girl. But she had a feeling that something else happened. If she got sick on her clothes, then where were her clothes? Oh shit..where were her clothes?! Now steph felt real uneasy and felt an anxiety coming on…

"_I need to find out what happened and before tonight!"_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Its all WWE

This was it. It was time to walk down with her father. Her future husband awaits her. She still felt sick and hung-over from last night, but nothing was going to get in the way now. Steph gave up on the mystery of last night… mainly because it seemed hopeless.

"You looked beautiful princess. I made sure nothing was going to ruin this night for you and Andrew ok?" Vince said as he kissed Stephanie on the forehead.

"Thanks daddy. I love you" Steph got out before her Wedding March began to play.

There she stood. She was about to seal the deal. Then THAT music came on. Hunter's music blaring through the arena. Steph heard threats and angry words from Andrew and Shane. There were going to kill Hunter and DX if they ruin this for her.

Then came the mystery unsolved. If only Steph could have known what happen last night before it was revealed. The video, the story. How could it be?

"There must be only one question on your mind DAD. Not did we but how many times did we…" Hunter's words became a blur as Andrew took off towards Hunter. Steph sobbed in her father's arms for what felt like hours. Shane went after Andrew. Steph's mother petted her head like she use to when she was a child.

"It's not true daddy. It can't be! He is lying! Tell Andrew he is lying!!" Stephanie screamed in hysteria.

"It's going to be ok princess. Shane went to go get Andrew." Vince looked at Linda, "That son of a bitch is going to pay. I would fire him but I'm going to keep him in this business to torture the living hell out of him."

At the time Shane barged in with his arm clutching Andrew's arm. It appeared Shane drug him into the McMahon office. Andrew quit struggling long enough to glare at Stephanie with so much hurt and anger.

"Andrew! Its not true. Please Andrew. I love you." When Andrew didn't respond, Steph began screaming in defense, "How can you believe him over me Andrew!!!"

"HOW? I'LL TELL YOU HOW!" Andrew screamed as he pulled the lingerie from inside his coat and waved it in Stephanie's face. She recognized it. It was the lingerie he bought her and promised to save until their honeymoon. What Andrew didn't know is that Steph did wear it the night before planning on surprising Andrew in his room. Stephanie couldn't even hide her shock. She burst into sobs and almost fell but Shane caught her and eased her on the couch. Her life had crumpled in front of the whole world.

"Andrew, I know you still love Steph. Please, I beg you, don't make any haste decisions. Let's just all go home and discuss this tomorrow." Linda said trying to calm down the whole scene.

When they arrived to their hotel, Linda gave Stephanie a pill to help her sleep. Little did she know it helped everything come flashing back to her. It was so surreal to her.

"_I have got to be dreaming. I'm at this same club. I'm in the bathroom. Who was that? Someone is in here. No. Daddy warned me about this stuff when I went in college. People slipping girls drugs then raping them. But not me. Please god not me. The bathroom stall opens and a big hand picks me up by my waist. He is so comforting though. Andrew? No it can't be. Now the wind is strong. I'm in a car…a convertible I think. A lady is talking. Is that a camera? Things are getting dark again. Oh no I'm waking up…"_

Stephanie wakes up in a cold sweat. She thinks over her dream. It seemed so real. She now knows it is true. She is married to her father's enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince owns it all:)

"Steph! Steph! Wake up sweetie! You were having a nightmare…Mom! Come quick" Shane shouted. Stephanie could see a blur version of her brother but it was getting dark. She knew she was passing out.

Stephanie woke up in a hospital room. She looked around for her family but all she could spot was her husb..fiance..no former fiancé staring at her with concern written all over his face.

"Andrew…", Steph got out with almost a whisper.

"Shh.. .steph you need to rest," Andrew said lovingly.

"No Andrew..We need to talk… We have to" Steph pleaded.

"I need to go so you will rest..we can talk tomorrow" he said as he kissed her forehead and stared at her one last time with so much hurt in his eyes.

He walked out just as Sara (one of her bridesmaids) walks in. Andrew and Sara give each other a cordial nod and go their own ways. Sara greets Stephanie but not in a necessarily kind way. She asks how she feels in a very distant way. Sara then blurts out the question she came to ask..

"Steph..why did you do it?" sara asked quietly.

"Do what?" Steph ask in complete confusion.

"Do this to Andrew..He loved you so much and.." Sara got out before she was interrupted.

"Excuse me? You think I was aware of what I was doing. I WAS DRUGGED SARA! Did you NOT see the video? Are you fuckin retarded?" Steph had now sat up with every word that she was now standing face to face with Sara.

"I heard you Stephanie" Sara said looking down.

"Heard me what?" Steph said still enraged.

"I heard you and him..that DX guy..Hunter..I went to look for you in your room and heard you moan..and I heard him ask if you liked it...stuff like that" Sara explained still looking down and speaking quietly.

"That is crazy...you are a liar Sara..you know what..GET OUT! NOW!" Steph screamed so loud enough for the nurse to notice and come in.

"Mam..visiting ours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave Miss McMahon's room" the nurse said promptly not wanting her patient to be excited again.

"You need to talk to both of them Steph..Andrew and Hunter..get to the bottom of this..You may not have memory of the situation..but I heard you that night..you enjoyed whatever was going on..and it wasn't with Andrew" Sara said looking dead in Steph's eyes before walking out.

"Some friend you are..come in here and accuse me of being some kind of WHORE. GO AND NEVER COME BACK!" Stephanie screamed as she through a pillow towards Sara's direction, but she had already made it into the hall.

The nurse gave Stephanie a dose of something to calm her down and apparently knock her out. As if by fate, Stephanie picked up her dream where she left off the night before...

Next Chapter :) Keep Reviewing i love it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I write short chapters. I guess I write in spurts. Short attention span. I'm going to try and make them long. PS this picks up with her other dream in the hospital.

By the way, everything belongs to Vince McMahon and WWE

\

"_I'm not in a car anymore. Am I in my hotel room? Yeah there is my wedding dress hanging up. I still feel sick. I can hear the water running. Someone is here. Please say it's Andrew. Why are the lights off? Oh no, the person is coming out. I can barely see. Is it blurry because I'm still drunk? Oh my god he is kissing me. I like it. I see blonde hair. This has to be Andrew. He has never kiss me with this much passion. Oh god. _

"_Hey Princess you like that?" the man's voice says._

"_Don't call me princess Andrew you know daddy only calls me that"_

_The man chuckled. Andrew doesn't laugh like that. That sounded evil._

"_Just lay back Princess…you'll love it" the man says deviously._

_I must be drunk because I'm now on the bed. What is he doing…oh god. I don't care if it is Andrew this is so good…ohh"_

"NOOO!" Steph wakes up screaming.

The nurse comes into the room in a hurry. She checks Stephanie's pulse and IV as Stephanie pants heavily.

"_Oh my god it's true. Sara was right. I did it. But I was drugged. I wasn't in the right state of mind. It's not my fault. Oh god. How could I? I liked it too. I remember it all now. I need a shower… I need a shower now..." _Stephanie thought to herself in a frantic.

"SHOWER… I need a shower!" Stephanie screams at her nurse almost scaring the nurse to death.

"Mam, your brother is here to get you. I'm sure you can shower at home. You are just suffering from stress but it will get better. The doctor has prescribed you some medicine." The nurse explains keeping her distance from Steph.

"Steph…the limo is downstairs let's get dressed and get you home. Let's get you out of this filthy hospital." her brother says as he walks in the door.

Stephanie is riding in the limo in complete silence. She just stares straight ahead only focusing on her confusion. Shane leaves her alone as to not upset her. When she gets home she goes straight to her room. She looks all around and sees all of her pictures. She had been living there with all her belongings while her and Andrew's house was being finished. Her and Andrew will never be again. She knew he could never forgive her. It didn't even matter if she lied about sleeping with him. Sara knew and she had a big mouth. Filled with rage, Stephanie began throwing picture frames about the room and sweeping her arm across the top of her dresser knocking everything off.

"Steph!" shouted a familiar voice behind her. "What the hell are you doing? Calm down!" by then her mother's arms were wrapped around her as she wept like a child.

After calming down, Stephanie went to lie down when her phone beeped alerting her that she got a text message.

"I miss you Princess. Tell DAD I send my love

-Hunter

Stephanie stared at the message. Her first initiative was to throw her phone across the room. But she didn't…she stared at the message longer. She felt this confused feeling. She wondered how her life had gone from complete bliss of shopping and going out, to planning a wedding, to now feeling crazy.

"_I should have never gotten involved in the family business…Wait, I didn't get involved…Daddy involved me..." _Stephanie noticed her thoughts overwhelming her.

She also noticed she still had so much resentment towards her father. He did betray her and then their family soon just went right back to normal. Like nothing had happened to her. She always felt her brother and father owed her more than that. Stephanie didn't know why but she found herself saving the number the text message came from, assuming it was Triple H's. She then closed her phone and went downstairs to join her family for dinner.

Stephanie sat down at the dinner table by her brother who rubbed her back comfortingly. She gave him a grateful nod. She glanced at her father who was not acknowledging her presence at all.

"Linda, will you have the maid bring me a glass of scotch." Vince said folding his napkin over his lap.

"Vince, I think we all need to have a family discussion before drinks and dinner arrive. We have a situation…" Linda said glancing also at Shane.

"Damn right we have a situation! BUT there will be NO discussion because I am handling it!" Vince shouts as he slams his fist on the dinner table.

"Daddy, this is my problem. I think I need to handle it" Steph said quietly.

"You will go no where near that…criminal…lord knows what he has already done to you. You are incapable of handling him. You, Stephanie McMahon will stay out of it. Where the hell is my drink?!?" Vince screamed as he left the table in the direction of his bar/office.

"Steph, let Dad and I handle him for you. Please sweetie. I promise we will make him pay." Shane pleaded.

"He doesn't get it Shane. You don't either. I am a grown woman. I can get this Hunter guy back just like I got you and him back for my "abduction"!! Stephanie screamed throwing up quotation marks with her fingers in the hair as she stormed out of the room herself.

"_I don't deserve any of this. I can control my life on my own."_ Stephanie thought as she stormed out to her Mercedes to ride around. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Hunter and DX will come into play in the next few chapters I promise. He will be in the story a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Vince's got it all. Thanks for the reviews guys…keep em coming it keeps me motivated. Thanks a lot!

As Stephanie drove the roads in her high class neighborhood in Greenwich, her phone beeped again. It was another text message. She hoped it would be on of her "faithful" friends coming to her aid, but instead it was from…him.

"Come see me at Smackdown. Trust me it will help things. I'll call you. Pick up my darling wife. Love, Hunter"

"Great" Stephanie said aloud in her car.

The next day Steph and her family got our their jet to fly to the location of Smackdown. She wondered if she should tell someone of her recent text messages. She then thought that it would just cause a commotion and then…part of her was curious to find out the truth…or was she curious for other reasons.

As if on cue, her phone rang loudly.

"Who is that Stephanie?" Vince said in a demanding voice.

"It's just Lydia Dad, Jesus." She said very snippy. Vince and Steph had been snapping on each other ever since their fight over dinner. Stephanie thinks he just can't look at her the same. That deep down inside he knows she must have had relations with his enemy. Of course, she didn't have the nerve to tell him she know for a fact she did. Why didn't she have the nerve? She should after all she has been through this past year or so.

She got up from her seat and excused herself and went to the back of the plane. She flipped open her phone and saw the call was from him. She hesitantly hit the answer button.

"Hello" she said questioningly and sternly.

"Hey my dear" said the husky voice of Triple H.

"What do you want? You said this would make it easier so talk. My family has been through enough." She said as angrily as she could without raising her voice.

"Who the hell is talking family baby? I meant easier for you. Seriously Stephanie. You are a McMahon. Start being selfish like one. You're dad is ruining your life and you still think family. That's not the Steph I knew the other night" He said with a chuckle on the need of the last comment.

"YOU don't KNOW me at all…in ANY way. Got it? And it's you ruining my life not him!" Stephanie noticed herself getting loud.

"Is it princess? Your dad has ruined your life at all? Look meet me in the back of the arena with NO one…do you got THAT?" and he hung up.

So there Steph was waiting in the back of the arena for him. She felt sick. What was she doing waiting for the man who ruined her life and is trying to ruin her father's? yet she didn't move she just waited. All of a sudden a strong arm wrapped around hers and she was in a back room pinned up against the wall.

"You look gorgeous, my lovely wife" Hunter said dangerously close to her face.

"Back off Triple H" Stephanie hissed.

"Triple H? So informal Princess." Hunter said gliding his hand down her face.

"Don't call me that!" she said slapping his hand away.

"Look, you can fight this or you can wave the white flag and go with it. One way is going to be hard and one will be easy. Think about it, precious. Your father has screwed me as much as he has you. Or have you forgotten over a year ago. I know I ruined your precious marriage to that dumbass Test. But I still don't think that adds up to what your father did to you." His voice started to lower…sounding convincing but scary…"Your own father doing that to his only daughter. If you ask me he has a lot coming to him. If you want to finally act like a McMahon, then start with revenge…Princess."

He then kissed her forcefully. She fought back to hard at first but then eased up…out of defeat. Right? Yes out of defeat…it wasn't out of enjoyment…

The weeks went by. The text messages kept coming. He would call her often too but she wouldn't pick up those. The war between him and her father raged on even though she publicly asked Shane and her father to let her handle it.

Then that Raw came. The night he called her out there and made the stipulations for Armageddon. Then he did it again. He kissed her. He open mouth kissed her. She could have bit him or pushed off of him but instead she weakly hit him. Why? He smirked at her knowing that she reacted just like the last kiss.

That night Stephanie was walking to her car from the hotel for her occasionally "stress cigarette". She pulled her cig out and stuck it in her mouth and notice a flame in front of her. There he stood lighting her cigarette. She looked up at him blankly.

"Hi there" his voice sounded oddly endearing.

"What do you want now?" she said looking away taking a puff.

"I just want to talk…I'm not such a bad guy when it comes to anyone but your father…how's Andrew?" he asked quickly.

Stephanie wondered why she even continued carrying on this conversation. Then again it's not like she had anyone else to talk to it about.

"Fine I guess." she wanted to still be short with him. After all he is the ass here.

"What? You don't talk to him?" he asked kind of smart ass like.

"Yeah occasionally…he is on the fence about working things out." She said as she started sharing more information.

"You don't sound very concerned. Maybe…just maybe you aren't" he said smirking.

She stared at him. Not rudely. Not confusingly. Definitely not loving. Just looked at him. Like she was contemplating something.

"Triple H…" she started.

"Hunter…call me Hunter…please." he interrupted.

"Fine Hunter," she said emphasizing his name sarcastically, "What if I were interested in whatever it is you have been talking about? Like what did you have in store…I mean I'm NOT interested but I figure if I let you get it off your chest you will quit blowing up my phone." she said rolling her eyes

"Steph", he said as he took her cig pack out of her hand and took a cig for himself and lit it, "Why is it you haven't gone running to daddy telling on my about the text messages I have been sending you?" she could tell he was getting at something the way he asked that question.

"Because…Because I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself!" she started off hesitant and ended loudly.

"Exactly! But he doesn't know that does he? Vince doesn't listen to words he listens to actions. You should look at as me doing you a favor. Marrying that Test douche would not have shown your dad who's boss. Cause I know that's the only reason you were doing it. Just like the only reason Test actually asked you to marrying him is to prove to Vince he wasn't just screwing his daughter for power."

Stephanie should have slapped him. That comment should have stung…but it didn't. Was it because it was the truth?

"Ok Hunter I doubt you were thinking of my interest when you drugged me, married me, and raped me." Steph said awkwardly realizing she used the word rape like her father had.

"I by no means raped you Stephanie. Can't rape the willing. And that drug wasn't like a roofy or anything. It was just strong prescription. You were just totally drunk. And your right…I didn't do any of this thinking of anyone's interest but my own. But I can continue with your interest at heart. Please let's just go ride around, maybe get some drinks, and just hear me out. No tricks. And if you don't agree you can go run back to daddy and hate me again…Please." he said with actually honesty in his eyes.

"I will always hate you…but ok…get in" Steph said as she threw down her cigarette and stepped on it. She glanced back and noticed he was looking her up and down. She smirked at him but their glance was broken when she hit the unlock button on her keyless entry and her car beeped.

"And keep your hands to yourself to" Steph said almost rudely and flirtatiously as she opened her door.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything. It's all WWE.

Before Stephanie knew it, there were drinks flowing, ideas flowing, and her head was spinning. It even seemed that Hunter was not as devil like as she thought. His ideas seemed brilliant. Or was she just drunk?

"_Great Steph…drunk in a public place with your enemy…sounds smart."_ Stephanie thought to herself but yet ignored it.

"Steph you don't have to answer tonight. Just think about it. I get what I want…you get what you want…what you really want…for once." His eyes were like those of a car salesman selling a lemon of a car. Something about his deviousness was turning her on.

Next thing she knew she was kissing Triple H. SHE was making a move on HIM. When she pulled away and looked at him in shock at what she just did. He looked just as shocked for a second but then began grinning.

"Hunter I'm so s…" steph began to apologize but not really to him more to her the moral side of herself.

"No you aren't Stephanie. I liked it and you liked it. Grow up like I said." He said almost fatherly.

Stephanie began smirking evilly. It did feel good. She did like it. And this whole conniving thing was feeling even better. She began kissing him again but not she was standing between his legs as he sat on the bar stool. His hands were sliding down her back.

"Wait in the car. I'll drive." He said in a sexy demanding way. He taps her on her ass as she grabbed her purse and walked out.

Hunter paid the bartender the amount for the tab plus much more to keep his mouth shut about whatever he overheard or witnessed.

Stephanie felt this overwhelming power as her and Hunter drove back to the hotel. Of course, Hunter pulled up at a completely different hotel.

"Where are we?" She asked noticing she sounded like such a little girl sometimes.

"If you are going to start cutting the ties to your family…no better time to start than now. Tomorrow you will start getting your own room…possibly in a different hotel if you can. You are going to start staying with me…tell them you are staying at your place…got it?" Hunter demanded.

Stephanie was still being bossed around but she like the way he did it. It was almost like stern advice instead of possessive stubbornness like her father. Instead of answering, she just began kissing him. He got out of the car and opened the door for her. He held her hand as he went into the lobby and once again paid for a room and even more for the clerk to keep what he saw on the hush hush.

When they reached their floor, they could barely contain themselves from ripping each other's clothes off before they got to their room. When they reached the room, neither of them even bothered turning on the light as they made there way to the bed…and the shower…and the couch and back to the bed where they were about to go to sleep.

"Stephanie McMahon…don't you go changing your mind on me when you wake up sober in the morning. I will hold all this against you." He said half jokingly.

"I won't. I'm finally getting things my way. And its Stephanie McMahon Helmsley." She said with such evil in her voice before rolling away from Hunter and passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything. It's Vince's

I don't own anything. It's Vince's

Stephanie woke up the next morning with an enormous headache. She sat up to see Hunter lying next to her still asleep. All of last night came rushing back to her. She didn't quite forget. She just had to go over everything in her head. It was such a blur. She made such big decisions so quickly. But she still felt no regret. She was taking control of her life and it felt good. She kind of wanted to leave before Hunter woke up to avoid awkwardness.

"_This is just a one night stand Stephanie! This is a new beginning and that is your supposed husbands…get it together Steph."_ She began talking herself into some sense.

Hunter began to stir when Stephanie got up from the bed. Stephanie hurried to the bathroom out of nervousness.

"_What am I suppose to say to him…'Good morning husband?' I got to say something. Ok here goes."_

When she opened the door, there stood Hunter, still naked, leaning against the door way with one arm.

"Morning." He said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Morning" Stephanie responded with her head down.

"We aren't second guessing ourselves now are we?" Hunter said threaten-like while he raised her chin with his finger.

"No…I'm just nervous. My family is going to disown me. And as much as I know it's for my own good… I have never been without my family. What if I can't do it?" she said still trying not to look him in the eyes.

Hunter took Stephanie by the hand and led her to the bed. She thought he was going to try and sleep with her again. Instead he guided her to the end of the bed and sat her down. He then sat beside her.

"Stephanie, look at me. I am going to help you. You just listen to me and you will be ok. You have to understand that I'm not completely soulless. I'm not going to involve a completely innocent person in my plan and then just abandon you. I think this is going to aspire into something awesome."

Stephanie thought for a second he meant their marriage or intimate situation until he continued…

"Stephanie, think of the power. This could be the biggest thing to hit the WWF…and your father. You just have to trust me. I know it's a lot to ask since I'm probably not that easy to trust but I'm genuinely asking you to try." Hunter finished with pleading eyes.

"Ok…I'll trust you…just please guide me. I'm scared." Stephanie did not know why she felt it ok to confide in Hunter like that but she did.

"Just whatever I say trust it's for your best interest. I want you to become established and get your way too because it will benefit me…and you. OK?" Hunter said

Stephanie just nodded with her head down.

"Ok now game plan. You need to get back to your family and use your best acting skills so there is no suspicion…can you do that?" Hunter asks loudly like a coach.

"I can do it!" Stephanie said laughing.

They stood up and awkwardly hugged. They then stared at each other for a little while. They both wondered if they should kiss. Instead Stephanie say bye quickly and turns towards the door. Before she can completely walk out Hunter says to her "Good bye Mrs. Helmsley." She turns to look at him and sees that evil grin on his face that she has recently found so attractive.

All day Steph acted like everything was fine. Of course she still put on an act of stressed out and depressed to fool them. It was the night of Smackdown. They had just arrived and Stephanie was walking the halls of the arena looking for a drink machine. Then, she saw him coming. She was nervous how she was going to be able to fake this. It still stung and she did still love him.

"Hey Andrew" she said as sweetly as possible.

"Hey Steph…how are you?" He said rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Oh you know…I'm hanging in there…"Stephanie hesitated before finishing…"Andrew I know things will never be the same between us. All that I ask is that you will be my friend…NO matter what." 

Andrew looked taken aback by her comment. The last few times she had talked to him, she just begged for him back. It was shocking to him that she seemed to be waving the white flag all of a sudden.

"Of course baby. I will always love you Steph. You just hurt me so bad whether you meant to or not. But I will never be out of your life…promise." He said now with her face in his hands.

This made Steph feel better. She didn't know if he really would stay friends with her after all is revealed but it still felt nice to know he didn't hate her now. Her thoughts were broken when she realized Andrew was leaning in to kiss her and before she knew it, he was. Her ex fiancé was kissing her and very passionately.

"Just remember Stephanie McMahon…I will always love you." Andrew said before he kissed her on the forehead.

He then walked pass her towards the locker rooms. As he moved, Steph glance down the opposite end of the hall to see someone standing there. There he was glaring at her. He was dressed in his wrestling gear.

"Hunter" Stephanie said in almost a whisper.

He began making his way towards her. He looked mad. She knew he must be. He was probably angry because he thinks that kiss signified her backing out of their plan.

"What the hell are you doing Steph?" he asked angrily but kept his voice down.

"Hunter I'm sorry. It was nothing…I was just telling him that we could never be and to stay friends." She said hurrily.

"Friends? You can't stay friends with him. I mean you can now but once all is revealed you can't. I won't have my wife and accomplice sleeping with the enemy." He said getting a little angrier.

"Wife? Hunter…our marriage is a business arrangement. Anyway you don't have to worry…I'm sure he will have nothing to do with me once all is revealed." She said assuring him.

"Yeah you are probably right. Look I got to go. We can't be seen talking. We are signing the papers tonight for the match…so I'll see you out there." He said walking past her hitting her on the ass.

Why did his tactics turn her on? Before she could say anything back to him she heard a voice from behind her.

"Stay the hell away from my sister Triple H!" Shane yelled to Hunter from behind her.

"_Oh shit" _Stephanie thought.

"Excuse me ass wipe" Hunter responded turning around to face Shane.

"You heard me. Don't come near her." Shane said as he grabbed Steph by the arm pulling her to him. To be persuading, Steph snuggled up to her brother as if she were scared.

"If you have forgotten she's my wife." Hunter said grinning rudely at Shane.

"Not for long. My dad is going to kick your ass then I'm going to make sure you can never come near her or my family again. You don't belong near us Triple H." Shane said now getting his Hunter's face.

Hunter was fuming. He looked over at Stephanie and she had her head down. When she looked up Hunter had just walked away and Shane was coming back up to her to embrace her.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm here. He can't hurt you with me here. Soon enough we will be rid of him and everything will go back to normal like with the wedding." Shane said in his baby talk voice as he hugged Steph tightly. He pulled away and looked down at her and she looked back up at him with her best sad face she could put on.

"Shane… Andrew and I are never going to happen again. This has all been too traumatic for our relationship. But we agreed to stay friends. And I'm just thankful for that at least. Things are getting easier." She said pouting.

"That's non sense Stephanie. This will be resolved and you and Andrew will be fine. Don't you worry. We all went through too much turmoil with you and Andrew for the two of you NOT to get married." Shane said sternly but still nicely.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said half way smiling.

Later that night, Stephanie was standing in the ring with her family looking at her father signing the papers for the stipulations. Shane took the papers up the ramp. By the time she looks up at Hunter, he is hitting Shane with a microphone followed by a beating and throwing him off the stage.

Later that night at the hospital, Stephanie looks at her phone for the first time since the show went off. There were 12 missed calls all from Hunter. She figured she might need to call him back immediately. She went out in the hospital courtyard, lit a cigarette, and dialed his number. He picked up after only two rings.

"What the hell Steph?" he answered with a tone.

"What the hell are you fussing at me for? I'm at the hospital with my brother to make sure his fucking back his broken because of you." She spoke trying not to yell.

"This is all part of the game Steph. It is ALSO part of the game for YOU to be staying with ME… not them." He said getting really agitated.

"Hunter this is revenge on my father. Not Shane. You know as much as anyone that Shane is just a puppet. Keep him out of it. And while you are at it, leave my mother and Andrew out of it too." She said taking charge for the first time in a long time.

"Andrew huh? You still seemed pretty concerned in that aspect. Sure you don't want to go back to that dumb ass?" Hunter said with obvious concern and possibly jealousy.

"He hasn't done anything to you Hunter. It would just be an unnecessary waste of our time." Steph said softening her voice.

"Ok. Fine. Are you coming?" he said giving up

"Yes as soon as I make sure Shane is ok. I'll call you when I'm on my way. Bye"

Stephanie hung up right away. They aren't even emotionally attached yet they are even starting to argue like a married couple.

When Stephanie got word that Shane was fine and was going to go home with Marissa, she told her parents she was going to go meet some friends and possibly stay with them. When her father asked why, she simply told him that her friends keep her mind off Andrew.

When she arrived at Hunter's hotel, Stephanie knocked on the room door that she and Hunter stayed at last night. When she was let in by a Bill Gunn, she was shocked and nervous. She walked in and immediately to Hunter who put his arm around her.

"So guys are you in?" Hunter asked all his friends.

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

Stephanie didn't speak the entire time they were there. She could sense they didn't trust her and they were just following their leader. She felt determined to prove to them that she was worth trusting and befriend them. She didn't know why but that's how she felt.

When they left, Hunter led them out the door. When he turned to look at Stephanie he had a smile on his face and noticed Stephanie did not.

"You almost killed my brother Hunter." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know I'm sorry" he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "Forgive me but he said he would make sure I never got near you. He kind of pissed me off." Hunter said realizing he had said too much.

Stephanie look at him confused. Was he really that angry? Is it possible he cares more for her than just on a professional level?

"Ok…just please don't do it again." Stephanie said putting her arms around Hunter.

He leaned down and kissed her. But it was not like last night. It was sweet and tender. Then they began foreplay but once again it was gentle not rough. Stephanie did not know if this was because there just aren't drunk last night or if she and Hunter were forming at least some sort of a caring bond.

When they were finally done and about to go to bed…Hunter ran his hand down Stephanie's face.

"Sunday is the big day…you sure you can do it Princess?" he said smiling.

"I'm sure" steph said before rolling over and going to sleep.

This chapter is a little mushy and doesn't serve much purpose but I promise the next one will be fun. Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Vince's got it's all. Thanks for the reviews guys. Yall are the best!

Sunday came before Stephanie knew it. She sat in her father's locker room watching him pace back and forth.

"Stephanie it's time for you to walk out." The director for the back arena said as he peeked in the door.

She was so nervous. She was about to turn her back on her father…her daddy. She felt like being compassionate one last time before disowning him.

"Daddy…please be careful out t…" she was interrupted.

"Stephanie go! I'm concentrating here." He said still pacing back and forth.

Even when he was fighting FOR Stephanie, it still had to somehow be about him. This gave Stephanie the extra push she needed to follow through with this. It was finally about her and he would soon enough see this.

The comments and gestures Hunter kept making during the match towards her just turned her on more. When had she become this person? She even found herself having to hide her concern whenever it seemed Hunter was getting hurt.

Then she felt herself getting sick. Her father had the sledge hammer raised above about to strike Hunter. She had to do something. This is not how it was suppose to happen. This would ruin the plan. How would she carry it out if her father bashed in Hunter's brains. She jumped in the ring and asked her father if she could hit him. She felt so proud of herself for thinking of this save all by herself.

Then it happened. Hunter struck her father with the weapon. She cringed a little bit. It still hurt her to see her father lying and bleeding. But then Hunter pointed at her as he pinned Vince with his foot. It made Stephanie feel safe. Hunter then fooled the crowd for a bit and then dropped the sledge hammer. When Hunter began smiling at her, she couldn't help but almost laugh from joy. She felt giddy.

Hunter went to hug her over her father's body.

"We did it Princess…you did it!" he said as he hugged her tight.

When they left the ring, Hunter grabbed her hand and guided her quickly to the back but not before one more triumph show off.

When they got behind the curtain, Hunter picked Stephanie up as she wrapped her legs around him. They began kissing and laughing as he twirled her around. They were interrupted by X Pac coming up to them. Hunter set Stephanie down and was about to high five as he saw X Pac's serious face.

"Shane…Linda…Andrew…and a lot more are on headed this way. Billy and Dogg went to go get the car. We got to get out of here. There are going to kill us." He said panicky.

Hunter began to laugh at the fact that he should be concerned about any of those people but then he looked down at Stephanie. She looked at him with pleading eyes that told him she wasn't ready to face those people yet. He nodded at her and took her hand and they followed X Pac to the limo.

As they rode in the limo, they laughed about the match and sipped on champagne toasting whenever they felt it was needed. Then Stephanie finally noticed her phone had been ringing. She pulled it out of her bag and looked down. It was her mother. She hit ignore. She then went through the text messages, the first one was from Shane.

"Stephanie, pick up your damn phone now little girl. You will not do this to us. Mother is heartbroken and dad is still unconscious. Hunter is trash and now he has turned you into trash. You have no idea what you have done and you have very little time to redeem yourself."

About this time Hunter noticed Steph checking her phone. He put her arm around her. Before he could look down at her phone, it began ringing…It was Shane.

"Hello." Stephanie said with her voice cracking.

"You ungrateful bitch. Come back here now Stephanie. I know you left with that trash. Get back here now before dad wakes up. You don't want to do this…" Shane screamed at her.

Hunter grabbed the phone and began shouting back.

"You can't control her anymore Shane O Mac. She's with me. That's right your precious baby sister has turned her back on you for me. Fuck off you son of a bitch!"

Without even hanging up, Hunter rolled down his window and tossed the phone out the window with the lingering voice of Shane still yelling on the other line. As DX began erupting in laughter, Stephanie couldn't help herself. She began laughing with them. It felt so good to be with people having fun. Even if it was evil fun. That somehow made it even better. She turned to look at Hunter and his lips met hers immediately. They began making out rather heavily and getting carried away. Forgetting anyone was even in the limo with them; Hunter pulled Stephanie on his lap while they didn't even break from their kissing.

"Hey guys…um guys…could yall wait for the love of god!?" Billy yelled breaking them of their trance.

"Oh sorry." Stephanie apologized highly embarrassed.

"Hey driver speed up", Hunter yelled to the driver, "And you guys can kiss our ass." He said to his friends smiling half kidding…half serious. He then snuggle Steph close to him. Stephanie noticed the word "our" he used. It sounded odd. She wasn't sure if this was turning into some sick friendship with benefits/business partnership but she liked it.

When they got to their room, Hunter threw his hotel keys on the table and walked into the bathroom. Stephanie took off her shoes and noticed something by the bed. It was flowers. Roses. She went over to the flowers and looked at them. There was no note.

"I thought you would like them…you look like a girl who likes roses." Hunter spoke from the bathroom of the doorway startling her.

"I do like them thank you." She said very unsure of what these flowers signified.

Then Hunter went over to the phone. He saw the message light blinking. He hit the speaker button and the message began playing. It was a woman's voice.

"Hunter…good job tonight. You always bring the shock value. I love it. But what's with you kissing the bitch out there. You aren't fucking her are you? Jesus let's hope not. Anyway call me back."

It was Chyna. Stephanie had only talked to her once but she still recognized the voice. Hunter just kept undressing like nothing had happened. Stephanie felt like someone knocked the hair out of her. What did this mean? Were they just business partners after all?

After about a minute of Hunter acting like nothing happened Stephanie decided to shed some light on her confusion.

"Um Hunter what was that?" she said slowly and cynically.

"Chyna." He said so flatly.

"Ok…why is she calling here?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. I guess to congratulate me." He said smirking.

Stephanie felt herself growing angry. Here she screwed her family and quit talking to Andrew and Hunter was just going to screw her and Chyna. Well no way.

"Oh ok well then fuck you Hunter. I'm going back to my family if that's how it's going to be. I HAD to cut off my ties to make this…this…thing work but you don't? Fuck you Triple H." by the time Stephanie finished she had her hand on the door knob and her shoes in the other hand. She saw an enormous hand come down on the door slamming it shut.

"What the hell is your problem? Where the hell are you going?" he shouted but in innocent confusion.

"My problem?? You tell me I can't talk to Andrew anymore but you are going to fuck me and that…that thing!!" Stephanie shouted pointing at the phone indicating Chyna.

"Jealousy, is it? If you want to fuck that clown so bad…go! But I haven't touched Chyna. We have been over for a while. That's actually the first time I heard from her in a while so chill the fuck out and sit down." Hunter said calming down a bit.

"Look…I'm sorry. It's just this all has happened so fast. And I'm so confused about what's going on here." Stephanie pointing her finger back and forth between him and her.

"We are having a hell of a time…that's what matters. But I think we can both agree we don't need to sleep with anyone else. I know I don't like to share. Plus, being stuck screwing you most definitely wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Hunter said in his deep voice he uses when trying to get his way.

Steph shook her head. Once again he had convinced her. She looked up and he was staring at her.

"I don't know what all is going to come of this. Professionally or anything. But I do know that sexually you are mine. And I want to keep it that way. So I'll do the same…k?" Hunter said stroking her arms.

"Ok." Stephanie said feeling turned on.

It was as if Hunter could sense it and he began kissing her. The entire night they spent celebrating.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing.

Stephanie and Hunter had to spend most of the day cooped up in their room. DX had informed them earlier that morning that Vince had everyone looking for Hunter and was offering anything to get people to give his whereabouts. Apparently, Shane and Andrew had pinned Shaun up against a wall demanding to know where Stephanie was, but he still would not rat his friend out. Even Stephanie's friends were looking for her. So, they sat in the room all day discussing their further plans.

"Hey let's order room service. I'm starved." Stephanie said as she sat, Indian style, on their bed in a large DX t shirt.

"Ok but remember to use our code name." Hunter reminded her as he went to get a shower.

Stephanie felt like she was in a movie. She felt like they were criminals on the run and it was so exciting. It was like being on a drug. Hunter and his friends didn't care about anything and she couldn't get enough of being around that energy. When there was a knock on the door, Steph got up and almost was to the door when Hunter ran pass by her and stood in front of the door.

"Whoa Steph, you got to be smarter than that. You don't know who is behind this door." He said turning around and peeking through the peep hole.

"Oh shit…" he said with a sigh.

"What?' steph asked.

"It's Chyna" he said knowing this all might start a fight.

"Oh" steph said putting her head down.

"Hey" hunter began lifting her chin with his finger in the dominating way he always does, "watch this." He was now grinning.

Then he dropped his towel, turned and smiled at Steph, and opened the door. There stood Chyna smiling and the sight of Hunter made her smile more. Until she looked pass Hunter and saw Stephanie McMahon wearing HIS t shirt and nothing else.

"Priceless Hunter…fucking priceless" Chyna spat out as she turned and walked away.

"See…that will take care of that problem" Hunter said closing the door.

Stephanie felt giddy. She had never had anyone do anything like that for her. She was about to jump Hunter's bones for the fifth time in the past ten hours when another knock came to the door. This time it really was just room service. After eating, they cautiously got into their limo and headed to the arena.

The run in with Shane actually affected Stephanie more than she thought it would. Shane told her she lost the only thing she had…her family. Hunter later told her she has him now. They were partners.

Vince showed up enraged. He was now out in the ring calling Hunter names like rapist and telling him to come out there.

"Steph, I don't think you should go out there by yourself. He is going nuts." Hunter said hesitantly.

"Yes but he is going nuts for you…not me. He won't touch me. He never would. It is my turn Hunter. It's now my turn to tell him how he hurt me and why I'm hurting him now."

She then cued the sound guy to play Hunter's entrance music.

After Stephanie and Hunter kissed in front of her father for the last stab of betrayal, they returned to the locker room and began the rest of their plan.

"So Mrs. Helmsley…how would you like to throw our weight around now?" Hunter said laughing.

"I don't know but this is all going to be so amazing. I surely have driven my father over the edge now. I doubt he will even show up at Titan. I'm going to get our champagne out of the limo." She said walking out.

"K babe" he said.

"_Babe? Huh…he calls me Princess but that's usually cynically. He just used babe like a pet name. And why am I feeling butterflies now. Stop it Stephanie. You have to be all business now. Strictly business…and pleasure." _Steph thought to herself.

"Steph" she heard someone call her name. It was a man. It was Andrew.

She turned around and was almost face to face with him. He looked so hurt. Even more depressed as the night of the wedding. He looked like he hadn't slept or ate.

"How could you Stephanie? Him?" he said pointing in the direction of the DX room.

"It's not about you Andrew. It was about me. I needed revenge. And this is how I had to get it." She tried to explain it.

"You? Wow I thought you weren't like your father but you are just like him! Selfish little bitch. You will step on anyone for you own damn selfish needs!" he yelled.

Now Stephanie was getting angry. How dare he compare her and her acts to the evil and hideous crimes of her father!

"Fuck you Andrew…" she started off

"Is there a problem here?" Hunter's voice came from behind Andrew's back.

Stephanie backed away. Lord knows what was about to go on now.

"Yeah there is a problem ass hole. You brainwashed an innocent girl and turned her into some demon." Andrew screamed.

Hunter smiled and chuckled lightly. "You mean an innocent WOMAN. Anyone that has shared a bed with Steph can clearly tell she is a grown woman." Andrew was now enraged but Hunter still continued in his low dangerous voice,"And she is my woman now. You had your GIRL. Now I have my woman. And you better stay the hell away from her." Now Hunter and Andrew were nose to nose.

DX came out of the room to see what the commotion was about. When Andrew spotted all of them, he backed away and walked in Stephanie's direction.

As he passed her, he looked at her and said, "You are unbelievable Stephanie McMahon."

"Helmsley…" she replied.

"Excuse me?" he said burrowing his forehead.

"Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley" she repeated 


End file.
